<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Navidad más Triste. by IvanaMorgenstern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685214">La Navidad más Triste.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaMorgenstern/pseuds/IvanaMorgenstern'>IvanaMorgenstern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Childhood, Dark, Death, Family, Friendship, Infancia, Murder, Other, amistad, familia, muerte - Freeform, oscuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaMorgenstern/pseuds/IvanaMorgenstern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces las peores pérdidas suceden en las mejores fechas para celebrar. Del por qué la Navidad se ha convertido para Theodore Nott en la peor etapa del año. Estado: Completo, Edición Final hecha el 13/11/2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Navidad más Triste.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"La Navidad Más Triste"</strong>
</p><p>Igual que un sueño, el bajo y pálido chico de ojos oscuros contempló con el cuerpo rígido la inmóvil figura de su madre sobre la blanca e impersonal cama de la sombría habitación. Hacía tan sólo una hora que la mujer había muerto y la luz se había desvanecido de sus ojos, pero el cuerpo ya estaba tan frío que su tacto resultaba en las yemas de sus dedos como pedazos de hielo, no importando cuántas caricias derramara Theodore en aquella mano petrificada, tratando de suavizarla, en una muda plegaria que pretendía ser un gesto fervoroso para suplicar por la vida de su madre, esperando una respuesta más eficaz que la obtenida por cualquier otra invocación.</p><p>Aún así lo cierto es que los que son esclavos de sus emociones distan mucho de estar cerca de los muertos, los liberados y a pesar de que en el fondo Theodore seguía esperándolo, la silueta no abrió los ojos negros ni se levantó para tranquilizarlo como hacía otras tantas veces, donde ella había yacido en aquella cama, ya fuera por juego o cansancio. No, esa quietud era anormal, antinatural. Y en el fondo, Theo sabía muy bien lo que pasaba ahora y lo que no pasaría, pero todavía no podía procesarlo y aceptarlo como le estaban exigiendo que hiciera al dejarlo ir hasta allí, solo.</p><p>Incluso el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en una mancha de sangre que fue limpiada pero que dejaba su rastro. En realidad, él no quería saber cómo ella murió, evitaba pensar en ello, sólo vivía el momento como lo puede vivir un alma vieja en un cuerpo joven. Tenía 7 años pero se sentía como dos personas: un niño inteligente y callado que había nacido bajo la luz del sol y un anciano cuya flor de vida se había marchitado al contemplar la muerte por primera vez.</p><p>Su padre sólo le dijo: "Ve a despedirte de tu madre… por última vez."</p><p>¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué significa perder a alguien que amas de una manera tan definitiva?</p><p>¿Por qué Theodore no puede ni siquiera imaginarlo?</p><p>Y así, las paredes, que sabían la verdad mejor que el hijo de aquella mujer fenecida, contenían sus secretos para guardarlos por siempre en su pétrea estructura. Mientras él pugnaba por entender qué clase de fuerza hace falta para arrancarle de sus brazos y su amor a su madre, todos los detalles convergían en la misma explicación: La causa era violenta, la muerte, inflingida. La rapidez del suceso, era necesario para que no quedaran preguntas.</p><p>Pero él, cuya opinión no le importaba a nadie, si se lo preguntaba.</p><p>¿Por qué...? ¿Cuándo...? ¿Cómo...? Y, sobre todo... ¿Quién...?</p><p>El silencio de la habitación era tal que Theodore podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros más allá de la ventana abierta. Los rayos de la luna iluminaban el rostro femenino de su madre, ya vacío, sin personalidad, sin sustancia. Y mientras la realidad le caía encima como un mazo especialmente pesado y doloroso, a pesar de que deseaba manifestarlo y expresarlo antes de que lo ahogara, aquel niño no podía llorar, veía las cosas de muy lejos, tanto, que la perspectiva parecía irreal.</p><p><em>Es extraño como tu mundo puede cambiar en el transcurso de una respiración</em>.</p><p>Él había estado antes en el comedor, mirando lánguidamente a un achispado Draco Malfoy y ahora estaba allí, viendo como su pequeño mundo era hecho pedazos, contenido en la imagen de su madre muerta, que no volvería a mirarlo de ese modo intenso y reservado que tenía ni lo llevaría a la cama para obligarlo a dormir en sus noches de insomnio.</p><p>Interiormente, Theo sabía que, aunque a nadie le importara gran cosa su existencia, de algún modo debería intentar cambiar eso, debería gritar, pedir explicaciones, expulsar la rabia y el dolor que lo corroían por dentro, pero la impotencia podía más que él, el horror era más fuerte, la angustia lo hacía sentirse todavía más vulnerable y no encontraba las palabras, ni los gestos, ni las lágrimas.</p><p>Estaba solo. Completamente solo.</p><p>Porque, muy dentro de él, donde era más que sólo un niño, latía un odio profundo. Un odio hacía un hombre que decía ser su padre pero había dejado morir a la mujer que decía amar y que con ello le había quitado todo rastro de inocencia o alegría.</p><p>Aquella certeza que estaba surgiendo del cúmulo de sus atribulados razonamientos, era una que él preferiría no tener ya era demasiado horrible para ser siquiera esbozada. Era una verdad evidente, sin nombre ni acusación, pero también era un panorama tan aterrador, que sentía cómo sus propias venas se llenaban de agua helada en lugar de sangre. Theodore sentía que no podía aguantar ni su propia respiración y se estaba ahogando con lo que apenas ahora sabía. No quería creerlo, no quería que fuese cierto, pero lo sabía.</p><p>Era un momento sin tiempo y era el instante donde a un chiquillo se le roba la infancia.</p><p>Se contemplaba a sí mismo como un fantasma que bajaría las escaleras y vería a sus amigos con la lengua atada.</p><p>Y ellos le harían preguntas, querrían saber que había pasado, pero no habría respuestas.</p><p>No las tenía. No quería tenerlas.</p><p>Y luego estaría su cama, una muy parecida a aquella donde yacía su madre, y otra vez no podría dormir, miraría la oscuridad esperando que de ésta surgieran las palabras que él no podía decir. Sería como una extraña pesadilla, una en donde continuaba despertando a la luz del pálido sol pero sin esperanza alguna de gozo o razón para seguir.</p><p>El viento recorrió la habitación, haciendo más frío el ambiente.</p><p>Theodore casi esperaba que su padre llegara y lo arrastrara lejos, porque nunca había podido externar el afecto hacía su madre cuando estaba viva y Thoros Nott estaba cerca pero al menos en eso estaba acertado el señor Nott y no interrumpió su duelo ni le preguntó qué se suponía que estaba haciendo.</p><p>El niño seguía sintiendo como su dolor y su verdad lo ahogaban, lo sofocaban en un lamento interminable. Pero la sensación pasó y luego la siguió una helada manta creada por su propia mente con el único propósito de refrescarlo sin que, desgraciadamente pudiera reconfortarlo en lo absoluto.</p><p>Al fin le fallaron las piernas y tuvo que derrumbarse en una silla al lado de la cama. Parpadeó, pensando que por fin podría derrumbarse y luego buscó más allá de cualquier barrera el don del verbo.</p><p>Comenzó a hablar como si aquellos oídos sordos pudieran comprenderle y desahogó su corazón, contándole a aquella que se había ido todos los secretos que guardaba.</p><p>Fue más honesto de lo que nunca había sido, despejando para siempre la sombra que amenazaría con apoderarse de él.</p><p>Tenía 7 años. Pero tenía más recuerdos que cualquier otro niño y ninguno había sido suave o agradable. Un secreto que Theodore sabía es que puedes envejecer más rápido que con los años pasados: la experiencia te resta o te da aliento para las siguientes estaciones que han de sobrevenir.</p><p>Lo que dijo no era un discurso, no era una novela, ni un premio nobel a la posteridad pero era la verdad y cuando la oleada de confesiones terminó, Theo por fin pudo respirar.</p><p>Se alisó los pantalones negros, se colocó bien la corbata, besó la fría frente pálida y se dirigió a aquellas escaleras que tanto miedo le daban hace un momento.</p><p>Contó cada escalón y sintió cada momento como el más importante porque eso era un hito en su vida y uno debe estar preparado para los cambios.</p><p>Blaise y Draco lo esperaban abajo, tal como imaginó. Seguramente ya lo sabían, porque no preguntaron nada, tan sólo pusieron sus manos en los hombros de él, diciéndole sin palabras que lo apoyaban y lo comprendían.</p><p>Ahora que Theodore había salido de la habitación, los adultos aprovecharon para hacer lo que correspondía. Subieron emulando el sueño en el que Theodore imaginaba estar, y envolvieron a su madre en una manta blanca bajándolo con sus propias manos, como si la magia no fuera bien vista en aquel momento.</p><p>Su padre lo miró un momento antes de desaparecer por la puerta.</p><p>Por un instante, Theo sintió que aquel hombre que odiaba estaba más muerto que la figura pálida que llamó madre.</p><p>Sostuvo aquella mirada fría y vacía hasta que el señor Nott la apartó y se fueron.</p><p>Entonces quedó la apacible serenidad de la amistad y la cena sin terminar en el comedor. Draco y Blaise se sentaron y obligaron a Theo a comer. Ellos pretendían seguir con el ritual de cada navidad, abrir los regalos, contar chistes y hacer que la vida siguiera, el mundo continuara girando.</p><p>Quizá comprendían mejor que el propio Theodore la naturaleza del dolor y no lo negaban ni lo apartaban, solamente lo cubrían para que no pudiera hacer más daño, para hacer saber a su amigo que no estaba solo.</p><p>Porque puedes ser un niño y no tener infancia. Puedes ser un niño y aún así ser más sabio que alguien que rebasa la mediana edad.</p><p>Y sobre todo, porque el sufrimiento enseña valiosa lecciones. Y aquellos tres niños habían conocido mucho en aquellos primeros años y seguirían aprendiendo más al paso de los años.</p><p>Así que terminaron de comer y se retiraron a la sala, donde los espléndidos regalos envueltos esperaban, en esa tácita emoción que los recorría cada Navidad, incluso si ellos eran tan ricos que poco placer podían encontrar en los tallados presentes.</p><p>Pero no era un día típico, por lo que se sentaron en el suelo, sin importarles los convencionalismos que nadie se ocuparía de obligarlos a seguir y Draco le entregó a Theodore un pequeño paquete.</p><p>A pesar de que Draco solía ser un chico exagerado, cuando daba regalos tendía a ser detallista, a tratar de sorprender y hacer quedar al otro con la boca abierta.</p><p>Theo miró el papel de fantasía y, lentamente, comenzó a rasgarlo. Enarcó una ceja, sorprendido a pesar de todo y alzó la esfera de cristal que Draco le había dado.</p><p>En ella residían miles de estrellas, como belleza en el cielo encapotado y la luna llena era como un faro que disipaba la oscuridad. De dónde podría haber sacado Draco semejante presente, Theodore no podía saberlo pero tampoco importaba a la vista de todo lo que había pasado ya.</p><p>Miró la esfera hasta que su brillo lo deslumbró y empezó a jugar con ella, rodándola por sus dedos y manos hasta que encontró un consuelo en ella. Entonces sonrió y Draco sonrió a su vez.</p><p>Blaise estaba esperando su momento, la piel oscura perfectamente lisa, porque no era impaciente. Observaba la esfera de cristal con tanto interés como Theo y se preguntaba si al lado de semejante maravilla, su regalo conseguiría otra sonrisa del triste, callado muchacho que era su amigo.</p><p>Con vacilación, entregó su paquete, envuelto en plata. Con más cuidado esta vez, como si ahora pudiera guardar el suficiente respeto, Theodore desenvolvió el paquete, dejando la hermosa esfera a un lado.</p><p>Dentro había también un objeto pequeño. Era un encendedor con grabado de dragones y serpientes en relieve. El niño acarició cada borde, absorto, hasta que Blaise le indicó que debía prender la llama. Así lo hizo Theodore y un revuelo de llamarada más grande de lo que pensó se encendió. Era fuego verde y azul, con tan intensos y hermosos colores que devoraban el aire para dejarlo intacto un momento más tarde.</p><p><strong>- Gracias, Blaise</strong>- le dijo Theo a su amigo pero no sonrió. Porque pensaba todavía en su madre, cuyo cuerpo sería incinerado y perdido, mientras una lápida era puesta en el jardín de su casa. Fue un momento duro fuera del ambiente medianamente festivo de esta Navidad, pero después de ello se limitó a cruzar las piernas y encargarse de entregar sus propios regalos.</p><p>A Draco le dio un pequeño cofre, del tamaño de sus dos manos juntas, tallado en madera y barnizado. El niño rubio abrió aquel cofre con curiosidad y encontró todas las pelotas de un juego de quidditch más una pequeña escoba con una réplica exacta de si mismo montándola. Sostuvo la figurilla, fascinado y como buen niño empezó a jugar con ella.</p><p>Blaise entonces le entregó su presente. Draco lo miró con desconfianza, porque Blaise tendía a hacer bromas y a veces te sorprendía con ellas, y te disgustaba, tomándote el pelo hasta hacerte sentir avergonzado (Jamás admitiría que simplemente Draco no sabía aceptar bromas de nadie).</p><p>Después de un minuto el niño rubio se atrevió a desenvolver su paquete.</p><p>Era un súeter verde, nada más. Draco bufó, porque tenía su armario lleno de cosas más hermosas que esa. Blaise lo instó a desenvolver y mirar la prenda. Draco suspiró y obedeció.</p><p>Entonces descubrió que, lo que prontamente había desdeñado, escondía más sorpresas de lo que pensaba.</p><p>Porque la parte de atrás del súeter tenía su nombre bordado, como si fuera el uniforme de algún equipo y enfrente había un decorado de snitchs y escobas tan real que parecía como un campo suspendido en el que un equipo de quidditch jugara. La expresión de Draco cambió y se puso inmediatamente el súeter, haciendo reír a Blaise.</p><p>Para distraer su atención, el rubio le dio su regalo.</p><p>Para la sorpresa de Blaise, también era ropa. Una túnica roja, que hacía resaltar su piel morena, de terciopelo, todo lo espléndida que un Malfoy podía pagar. Y aunque Blaise bufó y dijo que él no era un gryffindor, le gustó más de lo que dijo porque la dobló cuidadosamente, para no arrugarla, descubriendo entonces en los ojos negros de Theodore una especie de risa, una burla amistosa que escondía lo mucho que él conocía a Blaise.</p><p>Estaba planeado entonces que el niño Nott efectuara una bufonesca reverencia para darle su paquete a Zabini pero él no estaba de humor y quizá fuera mejor dejar la risa congelada en lo más profundo de su alma, donde nadie pudiera dañarla.</p><p>Así que se limitó a señalar una pequeña caja y Blaise tornó a abrirla. Dentro había un espejo de cobre muy bien hecho, ovalado y hasta excesivamente adornado.</p><p>Blaise le preguntó a Theo si era una broma. Pero Theodore lo hizo levantar el espejo y mirar en él.</p><p><strong>- No verás tu reflejo-</strong> le advirtió- <strong>Porque son los deseos de los demás y la verdad lo que el espejo muestra. ¿No quieres saber qué es lo que más deseas, Blaise?</strong></p><p>A esto, Zabini no supo qué contestar.</p><p>Y ya, el ritual había acabado, dejándolos más exhaustos que otras veces porque mantener el ánimo y sonreír cuando deseas llorar es un trabajo más duro de lo que parece.</p><p>Así que al final Draco y Blaise salieron a pasear, cuando quedó claro que Theo quería estar solo. El niño de ojos negros tomó su esfera de cristal, guardó su encendedor y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, su expresión cautelosa dando paso a su tristeza.</p><p>Y he aquí que guerras pueden empezar y terminar, amores nacer o caer marchitos. Pero todos crecemos y aprendemos las verdades de la vida, por dolorosas que sean.</p><p>A veces, es la única manera de madurar.</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>